LOST
by vinamhani
Summary: Pandangan Kei tentang keluarga telah musnah karena suatu insiden. Jiwanya terguncang. Kehadiran Tobio dan Oikawa lah yang sedikit menawarkannya. Awalnya semua berjalan normal, sampai tiba-tiba sikap Kei berubah hingga berimbas fatal pada seseorang yang disayanginya. Meninggalkan kenangan kelam untuk sang tengah malam.
1. Chapter 1

LOST©vinamhani

Haikyuu©Furudate Haruichi

* * *

Apa kau punya kenangan? Tentu saja satu tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mengukir kenangan bukan? Apapun, entah itu pahit, menyenangkan, sedih, ataupun mengharukan. Semua orang pasti punya—aku percaya itu, setidaknya satu kenangan paling mendalam. Kenangan yang berdasarkan suatu kejadian berkesan yang mengubah alur hidupmu. Bisa saja merusak, membangun, atau bahkan memiliki dua efek tersebut untukmu.

Ah, kau bertanya 'bagaimana denganku?'

Baiklah, akan ku beri tahu.

Aku punya satu—ah,ah, tidak! Lebih tepatnya aku punya serangkaian kenangan yang menyapaku di malam akhir tahun ini. Mereka berjajar bagai rantai yang saling mengikat dalam memori kepalaku. Memunculkan rentetan cerita yang membekas dalam hatiku. Jika kau bertanya seberapa besar efek yang ditimbulkan untuk orang semacam diriku, akan ku jawab 100% mengubahnya. Karena rantai-rantai ini adalah tentang orang-orang itu, masa laluku, mereka, dan…

Tentang dia.

—LOST—

"Kei _temeee_! Kembalikan padaku!" seru Tobio kencang kala manik birunya menangkap pergerakan tangan Kei di atas satu-satunya meja ruang tengah. Secepat kilat ia berusaha merebut kembali _remote_ TV yang telah berpindah kekuasaan itu. Tetapi dengan sigap Kei bertindak menyelamatkannya. Tangannya yang panjang menjauhkan _remote_ itu dari jangkauan Tobio, sementara tangannya yang lain bekerja sama dengan tubuhnya untuk menghadang remaja surai raven tersebut.

Tobio menggeram jengkel. Dia sangat tahu kalau seleranya dan Kei itu sangat berbeda. Oleh karena itu ia tidak akan rela acara bersantainya kali ini dirusak begitu saja oleh saudara sialannya itu.

"Duduk saja dan menonton, _Ousama_ ," satu sudut bibir Kei tertarik membentuk sebuah garis asimetris, "itu cara menikmati acara televisi yang benar," lanjutnya.

"Berisik! Kembalikan _remote_ -nya padaku!" Tobio masih berjuang keras mengambil alih _remote_ itu, namun Kei pun semakin berusaha menjauhkannya.

"Tidak mau."

"Berikan padaku, sialan!"

"Tidak akan."

"Kei! Ku bilang… BERIKAN PADAKU!"

"Tidak."

"Nah, kalian bertengkar lagi bukan?" Tiba-tiba _remote_ di tangan Kei diambil alih oleh seseorang—membuat dua orang yang sedang merusuh itu sontak terkejut dan menoleh. Pupil keduanya membulat besar dengan mulut menganga karena tak percaya pada verbal sosok yang tertangkap oleh retina mereka.

"Yahoo, aku sudah pulang dan ternyata di sini masih seberisik dulu ya?" Orang itu terkikik pelan.

"O—" Tobio menganga.

Sedetik kemudian,

"Oikawa- _san_?!" pekik Tobio dan Kei berbarengan. Oikawa tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pulang, Adik-adikku."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Maaf, maaf, harusnya aku publish ini pas akhir tahun kemarin, tapi berhubung belum siap dan aku lupa melulu, jadilah ini ff baru ready hari ini. Makasih banget buat yang mau baca, aku terharu lhoo... /lebay**

 **Last, review onegaishimasu~**


	2. Chapter 2

Sedetik kemudian,

"Oikawa-san?!" pekik Tobio dan Kei berbarengan. Oikawa tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pulang, Adik-adikku."

* * *

 **LOST©vinamhani**

 **Haikyuu©Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

Oikawa Tooru, seorang ceria yang telah mengasuh Tobio dan Kei sejak mereka dalam masa sulit. Sifatnya yang cerah namun terkadang penuh sandiwara itu telah terpatri mantap di ingatan dua adik asuhnya, apalagi sifat perhatiannya yang lebih sering berlebihan— membuat Tobio maupun Kei tak tahu bagaimana mereka harus membalas semua yang telah Oikawa berikan.

Dan satu tahun lalu, Oikawa mengumumkan sebuah keputusan besar pada keluarga kecilnya. Ia akan ke Tokyo. Ia ingin mencari uang lebih banyak dan menabung—untuk hidup mereka, masa depan adik-adiknya, dan untuk impiannya.

Pengorbanan yang terlalu berlebihan? Tobio dan Kei sudah tak heran lagi. Mereka sudah terlalu sering menceramahi Oikawa tentang 'mempersiapkan kebutuhanmu sendiri', tetapi Oikawa dengan 'baik hatinya' hanya membalas dengan senyum minus perubahan. Alhasil, mempertimbangkan tenaga mereka yang terbuang percuma, perlahan mulut mereka pun lebih memilih digunakan untuk membicarakan hal lain—contoh bodohnya untuk bertengkar. Jadi saat Oikawa mengabarkan keputusannya itu, Tobio dan Kei hanya mengangguk sembari mendo'akan dalam hati. _Semoga dia benar-benar berhasil melakukannya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan hari ini dia telah kembali…_

"Oikawa- _san_ , kau sudah kaya, ya? Barang-barangmu banyak sekali," komentar Tobio sambil membongkar satu koper Oikawa bersama Kei. Meski sudah tinggal bersama selama bertahun-tahun, kenyataan bahwa kebiasaan Tobio—dan Kei— memanggil Oikawa dengan nama marganya tidak berubah. Padahal Oikawa sangat tidak keberatan jika mereka memanggilnya dengan nama 'Tooru'. Ah, tapi mereka memang punya beberapa alasan terkait hal itu sih.

"Tidak juga. Ah, di koper itu ada beberapa barang untuk kalian. Ambillah yang manapun kalian suka," Oikawa menyahut tanpa merasa perlu untuk menghentikan kegiatan membongkarnya.

Kei dan Tobio hanya menurut. Kedua remaja itu kemudian melongokkan kepala untuk melihat barang apa yang dapat mereka ambil.

 _Banyak sekali._

"Yakin kami boleh mengambil sesuka kami? Kalau kelepasan kami bisa saja tidak menyisakan satu barangpun untukmu lho," kata Tobio sembari melempar pandangan ragu.

Oikawa tertawa. "Tidak masalah, Tobio- _chan_. Malah sebenarnya barang-barang di koper itu semuanya aku beli untuk kalian."

"Kau terlalu baik," timpal Kei sambil memperhatikan barang-barang di depannya. Netra ambernya memindai isi koper itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya sebelah tangan panjangnya terulur menarik sesuatu—sebuah miniatur dinosaurus berukuran 15 cm.

Sontak Tobio tergelak. "Sudah ku duga kau akan mengambil itu. Dasar Dino- _chan_ ," ejek Tobio geli. Kei merengut. Secepat kilat ia menarik sesuatu dari koper lalu—

BUKK.

" _Itte_! Kei _teme_! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku dengan buku?!" protes Tobio kesal.

Kei hanya membalas cuek. Remaja 17 tahun itu lebih tertarik melarikan pandangannya pada buku yang ia bawa—yang ia gunakan untuk menjelajah kepala Tobio dalam sepersekian detik barusan. Buku yang tebal, berat, dan… mungkin menarik.

"Boleh aku minta dua benda ini?" tanya Kei langsung sambil menunjukkan buku itu beserta Dino- _chan_. Hal yang membuat Tobio tak tahan untuk membelalak tak percaya.

"Kau gila, ya? Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai buku setebal itu?"

"Karena aku bisa memukulmu lagi dengan buku ini," jawab Kei sinis. Tobio berdecih.

"Oh, ayolah, kalian tidak harus memperpanjang masalah kan?" sela Oikawa jengah. Ia beralih pada adik surai pirangnya, "kau tidak ingin mengambil yang lain? Semisal baju atau semacamnya?"

Kei menggeleng. "Aku masih punya cukup pakaian kok," balasnya kalem.

"Aku ambil kaos dan jaket ini ya," ujar Tobio agak keras sambil menunjuk pakaian di pangkuannya. Oikawa dan Kei menoleh.

"Kalian ini benar-benar tak punya kesamaan selera ya?" komentar Oikawa geli, entah merasa lucu pada apa. Namun sedetik kemudian tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah serius. Dengan gaya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, Oikawa menghembuskan napas berat. Membuat baik Kei maupun Tobio menyimpan tanda tanya besar atas perubahan sikapnya itu.

"Sekarang kalian sudah kelas tiga, kan? Dan kalian pasti tahu betapa keras aku berjuang selama ini. Berpanas-panasan, memeras keringat, bahkan badai api pun aku lalui. Semua itu aku lakukan demi mengantarkan kalian untuk meraih masa terbaik kalian. Jika kalian menyia-nyiakannya aku akan sedih sekali. Setiap hari kalian selalu bertanya bagaimana cara membalas kebaikanku, kan? Nah, aku akan memberitau caranya. Hanya ada satu cara. Benar-benar hanya ada satu, yaitu kalian harus segera memutuskan untuk—"

"Kau mau menyuruh kami untuk kuliah, kan?"

Krik.

Krik.

Kri—

"Keii- _chaaaannn_ ~ Jangan memutus kata-kataku~" Seketika Oikawa merengek keras. Wajahnya berubah cemberut seperti anak kecil hendak menangis.

Kei memutar bola matanya bosan. Sembari memilah camilan dan makanan di koper, Kei berujar datar, "kau mudah ditebak, Oikawa- _san_. Lagipula kau tidak perlu memikirkan masa depan kami sejauh itu. Kami bisa menentukannya sendiri. Dan aku pribadi memutuskan untuk bekerja setelah lulus nanti."

"Aku juga tak akan melanjutkan kuliah," timpal Tobio. "Kalau pun kuliah aku tak ingin banyak merepotkanmu, Oikawa- _san_."

"Ya ampun… Sebenarnya apa yang kalian pikirkan, sih? Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi kalian harus kuliah. Aku sudah capek-capek bekerja di luar kota untuk menyiapkan ini, jadi yang tinggal kalian pikirkan hanya belajar dengan benar."

Kei dan Tobio berpandangan sejenak. Tinggal dan tumbuh bersama Oikawa cukup membuat mereka tahu betapa keras kepalanya kakak mereka itu. Oleh karenanya, tanpa perlu diperjelas mereka tahu mereka tak akan bisa membantah.

Kei menghela napas. "Apa kau punya impian, Oikawa- _san_?"

"Itu…," Oikawa menggaruk hidungnya pelan. "Ku pikir impianku adalah kalian."

"Berhenti berbohong. Kau punya impian, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Oikawa cemberut. "Terkadang aku tak suka sifat cenayangmu, Kei."

"Tenang saja, aku bukan cenayang kok," sahut Kei santai. "Jadi, apa impianmu?"

"Hummh… Sebenarnya aku ingin kuliah dan mengambil jurusan olahraga favoritku. Tapi ku pikir aku bisa melakukannya tahun depan. Yang penting kalian dulu."

"Dan biar ku tebak," tiba-tiba Tobio menyahut. "Kau pasti belum ada biaya untuk impianmu, kan? Sudahlah, Oikawa- _san_ , biar kami urusi hidup kami sendiri. Sekarang saatnya kau fokus pada impianmu sendiri."

"Eh… Mana bisa begitu? Kalian kan adik-adikku, sudah jelas aku harus memikirkan masa depan kalian, kan?" Oikawa tetap ngotot.

Tiba-tiba Kei berdiri. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa camilan hasil pilahannya barusan. Remaja biner coklat madu itu menatap Oikawa sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbalik hendak pergi. "Aku akan meletakkan ini di dapur."

Namun, setelah itu Kei tidak kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia langsung masuk kamar, meninggalkan gurat-gurat tanya di wajah dua saudaranya. Terlebih Tobio—yang antara yakin dan tidak menyimpulkan sebuah hipotesis di kepalanya.

 _"Dia marah?"_

* * *

 **A/N : Hhh... Akhirnya berhasil update...**  
 **Aku ngerasa chap kali ini rada aneh dan harusnya ga aku potong di sini, tapi karena ku pikir dah kepanjangan... yaa, cerita selanjutnya aku masukin chap 3. Kayanya yang chap 3 aku bakal update lebih lama deh, tapi aku usahain secepat yg aku bisa. Oiya, sedikit spoiler, chap 3 dah mulai masuk inti cerita^^**

 **Buat kalian yang dah baca, makasiiiihhhhh~~~**  
 **Aku sayang kaliaannn...**  
 **Makasih juga buat review nya^^**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter depan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku akan meletakkan ini di dapur," ucap Kei dengan ekspresi dingin yang suram. Tobio memperhatikan saudaranya itu sejenak.

 _"Dia marah?"_

.

.

 **LOST©vinamhani**

 **Haikyuu©Furudate Haruichi**

.

.

Tobio mengusap rambut basahnya beberapa kali. Sembari berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi, iseng-iseng lelaki surai malam itu melirik ke arah dapur.

"Oh!" Tobio agak terkejut kala manik biru gelapnya menangkap verbal seseorang yang amat dikenalnya tengah duduk sendirian sambil menopang dagu di meja dapur. Dengan ditemani setumpuk stroberi merah di depannya, orang itu melahap buah asam tersebut seperti tanpa selera. _Tumben… Untuk ukuran maniak stroberi sepertinya…_

"Kei,"

Yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh. Namun sedetik kemudian hanya melengos kembali pada stroberi-stroberinya—membuat Tobio gemas dan segera menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kei tiba-tiba saat Tobio telah menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya. Nada suaranya terdengar malas.

Tobio berpikir sejenak. "Tidak juga, tapi ada yang ingin ku tanyakan, sih."

"Itu namanya kau punya."

"Terserah," dahi Tobio sedikit mengerut tak suka. Sejenak ia masih memperhatikan Kei yang betah memakan stroberi tanpa minat. Melihat bagaimana Kei membagi buah mungil itu menjadi 2 atau 3 gigitan.

"Kau itu sedang makan atau mengiris stroberi menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, huh?" cibir Tobio sambil memincingkan sebelah matanya.

Kei menyahut acuh, "itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja bukan."

"Kalau begitu jangan basa-basi."

"Tch," bibir Tobio menekuk khas. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, apa kau tadi siang marah pada Oikawa- _san_?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Kei masih tak mengalihkan pandang, seolah Tobio tak lebih menarik daripada buah merah asam di hadapannya.

"Hanya perasaanku saja, sih, tapi sepertinya kau kesal sekali tadi, sampai-sampai memotong ucapan Oikawa- _san_ dengan alasan ke dapur."

"Kesal dan marah itu dua hal yang berbeda, bodoh. Lagipula aku tidak melakukannya—kesal atau pun marah."

"Bohong! Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku ini sudah terlalu sering bertengkar denganmu, jadi aku sudah hapal bagaimana ekspresimu saat kesal. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, Kei."

"Jadi? Apa kau memaksaku untuk mengatakan 'iya' pada hal yang tidak aku lakukan?" Kini Kei melarikan pandangnya pada wajah kaku Tobio. Dahi remaja surai pirang itu agak mengerut tak suka.

Tobio menyilangkan tangan, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum timpang. "Tidak perlu serepot itu, karena kau memang melakukannya."

"Terserah apa katamu," sahut Kei jengah—tak mau ambil pusing. "Di mana Oikawa- _san_?"

"Jangan membelokkan percakapan!"

"Kau masih ingin membahas apa? Tuduhan anehmu itu? Dengar, aku memotong ucapan Oikawa- _san_ memang karena aku ingin ke dapur, bukan kesal atau semacamnya. Lagipula kenapa kau ngotot sekali?" Kei mendengus sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada, sementara wajahnya tampak berkerut jengkel.

"Dasar Tuan Penipu! Kau tahu? Kau itu sangat mirip dengan Oikawa- _san_ yang terkadang suka menyembunyikan sesuatu, bedanya kau itu lebih parah, Kei. Kau menyembunyikan banyak hal, dan menyebalkannya kau pandai melakukannya. _Mr. Camouflage_."

Sebenarnya Kei cukup terkejut dengan pendapat Tobio mengenai dirinya—yang barusan dinyatakan secara blak-blakan itu, namun tampaknya mulut sarkas Kei lebih suka mengomentari hal lain. Relaksasi sejenak istilah untuknya.

"Sejak kapan Bahasa Inggrismu membaik, _Ousama_? Seingatku kau bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan kata ' _yes or no_ ' dengan benar."

"Berisik! _Megane_ sialan!" umpat Tobio sembari beranjak dari kursinya. Lelaki itu berlalu begitu saja sampai langkahnya menyentuh ujung lantai dapur, ia berseru sambil menoleh sekilas. "Aku mau lari sore ini, dan Oikawa- _san_ akan kembali paling lambat saat jam makan malam."

Kei mengangguk paham. "Jangan meleng."

"Sudah tahu," dengus Tobio lalu menghilang dari dapur, meninggalkan Kei yang tanpa seorang pun tahu perlahan—secara tidak sadar—mengubah ekspresinya. Lelaki berhelai pirang itu tersenyum kecut. Biner ambernya menatap lurus ke pintu dapur nanar.

"Maaf membohongimu, Tobio."

—LOST—

Semilir angin sore meniup lembut helai-helai ikal Kei. Menawarkan diri untuk menemani remaja itu melamun mengelanakan pikirannya. Namun seolah tak peduli, Kei membiarkan saja mahkota pirangnya disapu item tersebut. Atensi matanya lebih tertarik pada kotak strawberry milk yang ia pegang—meski isi pikirannya benar-benar jauh dari minuman buah merah itu. Kei menghela napas.

 _Alasan…_

Pasti ada hal yang menyebabkan Oikawa mau berkorban begitu banyak untuknya dan Tobio—suatu sikap yang membuat Kei kesal nyaris seharian ini. Jujur saja, dia begitu benci melihat orang lain yang tak ada hubungan keluarga sama sekali bersikap perhatian pada orang lain. Apalagi sampai berlebihan dengan melupakan diri sendiri. Kenapa harus sampai seperti itu? Karena sayang? Karena kasihan? Konyol. Kei malah semakin tidak bisa menerima jika alasannya semacam itu.

Jika ia bertanya pada Tobio, apa dia tahu? Ah, tentu saja dia harus tahu. Tinggal bersama Oikawa delapan tahun lebih lama darinya pasti membuat Tobio tahu banyak hal tentang Oikawa. Dasar Kei bodoh.

Tapi… apa Tobio mau bercerita jika ia menanyakannya?

Seketika Kei mengacak rambutnya kesal. Hal yang ia benci lainnya, ia benci dalam keadaan seperti ini; penasaran pada sesuatu milik orang lain dan menjadi peduli pada orang lain. Perasaan-perasaan seperti itu sungguh merepotkan dan juga mengusik, setidaknya bagi orang sepertinya.

Kei melempar minumannya yang hanya tinggal tetes-tetes itu ke tempat sampah terdekat. Ia ingin pulang. Lagipula sudah hampir jam makan malam. Bisa-bisa ia menerima amukan Tobio yang kesal karena ultimatum Oikawa yang pasti tak mengizinkan seorangpun makan mendahului yang lain, selain itu dia juga harus repot-repot menyiapkan telinganya saat menerima ceramah kakak asuhnya nanti—yaah, walau dia tak akan peduli juga sih pada reaksi mereka. Tapi tetap saja, menghindarinya bukan pilihan yang buruk kan?

Satu belokan menuju jalanan yang mengantar Kei menuju apartemennya telah diambil. Sebenarnya jalan ini bisa juga disebut gang. Hanya saja tidak kecil tapi juga tidak terlalu besar. Muatlah kalau hanya dilewati 2 mobil yang berlawanan arah, meski harus benar-benar hati-hati kalau tidak ingin ada kecelakaan di badan mobil. Selain itu di samping kanan kiri gang ini ada banyak gang lain, tetapi ukurannya lebih kecil. Kalau tidak salah mengira, hanya bisa dilewati 2 sepeda yang juga harus berhati-hati. Kebanyakan gang kecil ini terhubung ke jalan besar yang ada di luar daerah ini, karena memang gang satu ini diapit oleh tempat ramai.

Salah satu alasan Kei memilih mengambil jalan yang biasanya sepi ini tentu untuk mempersingkat waktu. Lepas dari gang ini, ia tinggal berjalan ke arah utara melewati jalan raya sekitar 10 menit. Jika tanpa melewati jalan ini, mungkin dia benar-benar akan melewatkan makan malam dan berakhir dengan hal-hal merepotkan nantinya. Tanpa dijelaskan tentu saja dalam hai ini yang Kei maksud adalah Tobio dan Oikawa.

"Ah, kau… Tsukishima Kei kan? Bocah itu?"

Kei mengangkat wajahnya demi mendengar suara itu. Menarik kembali pikirannya yang tadi sempat menjelajah. Samar, dahinya mengerut heran. Siapa? Lalu apa maksudnya 'bocah itu'?

"Ah, akhirnya ketemu," senyum orang itu senang. Dengan langkah ringan dan senyum lebar ia berjalan mendekati Kei. Namun yang mengejutkan ia tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahu Kei begitu kuat. Sudah pasti Kei sempat terkejut, namun ia segera menetralkannya. Dengan tenang tanpa geming, Kei melirik orang asing itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kei datar. Orang asing yang sudah jelas laki-laki itu—terlihat dari penampilannya—terkekeh.

"Dengar, bocah. Aku adalah orang yang akan menagih hutang kakakmu pada kami."

"Kakak?" Kei mengernyit. Perasaannya mulai terasa tidak nyaman.

Orang itu menyeringai. Sembari mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada bahu Kei, ia berbisik, "Kuroo Tetsurou."

Seketika pupil Kei membulat besar. Wajah yang biasa terlihat tenang itu tampak sangat terkejut. Selain itu ada sebuah sirat aneh pada netra amber remaja kaca mata itu.

Kei menggigit bibirnya diam-diam. Matanya melirik sedikit orang asing di sampingnya. Tidak, ia tidak akan bisa lari dalam keadaan seperti ini. Orang ini mencengkram lengannya begitu kuat. Tapi jika ia tak membela diri, dan jika orang asing ini benar-benar berniat menagih janji Tetsurou-san, itu artinya dia dalam bahaya!

"Ke-napa?"

"Hn…" Orang asing itu menoleh sedikit.

"Kenapa kalian masih mencariku? Bukankah... sudah lewat 4 tahun sejak kejadian itu?"

Sontak lawan bicara Kei terkekeh keras. "Apa kau pikir hutang Kuroo akan lunas hanya karena dalam waktu 4 tahun kami tak menemukanmu? Jangan terlalu naif, dasar bocah."

"Tapi bukankah itu urusan kalian dan Tetsu- _san_? Kenapa aku harus terlibat juga? Jika kalian ingin meminta bayarannya, pergilah kepadanya. Kenapa kalian malah menggangguku?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu, bocah."

Iris coklat madu itu seketika kembali membulat besar.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu semuanya, karena itu kau berusaha melarikan diri saat itu bukan? Kau pasti mendengar semuanya dan sudah pasti tahu bagaimana keadaan Kuroo setelah itu. Karena itu, tentu saja kami tidak bisa meminta bayaran padanya. Satu-satunya keberuntungan kami sejak saat itu adalah…

"Kami menemukanmu kembali."

"Tidak mungkin… Kalian… benar-benar… Itu…" Kei tak mampu lagi menahan keterkejutannya. Kenyataan bahwa bayangannya selama ini telah menjadi kenyataan sungguh memukulnya. Lebih dari itu, ia akan menghadapi kenyataan lain yang tak kalah pahitnya dari luka masa lalu. Ia tidak hanya menyaksikan. Dia akan menjadi korban!

"TIDAKK!" Kei menjerit keras.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N : Maafkan aku ingkar bangett, gomen gomen... Update-nya lama banget padahal aku janjiinnya seminggu/gubrak**

 **segini cukup kan ya, heheh... RnR yaa, makasih banyakkk^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Kami menemukanmu kembali, jaminan hutang Kuroo Tetsurou."_

 _"TIDAKKK!"_

 _._

 _._

 **LOST** ©vinamhani

 **Haikyuu** ©Furudate Haruichi

.

.

Secepat kilat Kei mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan diri. Perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya dari awal, yang membuncah seiring terkuaknya fakta mengerikan itu, membuat Kei tak lagi mampu mengontrol dirinya. Ia hanya ingin lari dan pergi seperti waktu itu. Ia ingin lepas! Benar-benar lepas. Setidaknya untuk sekarang!

Orang asing itu tertawa keras. Baginya sungguh menggelikan melihat remaja kurus di cengkramannya berusaha memberontak karena ketakutan. Bukankah itu jelas mustahil? Dia hanya siswa SMA, sedang dia lelaki dewasa. Terlebih Kei memiliki tubuh yang kurus. Bukankah dengan perbedaan kekuatan seperti itu membuat kemungkinan Kei dapat lolos semakin kecil?

Sebulir air mata turun di sepanjang pipi Kei. Demi apapun Kei sungguh tidak ingin menangis. Tapi dalam ketakutan dan kenyataan ini, Kei tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Dia tidak bisa melawan. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Dia tidak bisa mengharapkan orang lain. Lalu, apa yang dapat ia lakukan?!

"Ikut aku!" perintah orang asing itu sambil menyentak bahu Kei. Remaja bersurai pirang itu tersentak sebentar. Jika saja ia bisa…

Banyak harapan samar yang terbayang di kepalanya. Namun semua hanya fatamorgana belaka. Pada akhirnya Kei hanya mampu mengikuti ke mana cengkeraman itu membawanya. Kei tak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan putus asanya.

"Tolong aku… Tobio…"

 **-LOST-**

 _Semua terlihat jauh dan asing. Aku yang begitu kecil, terkucil. Buruan. Seperti tikus kecil yang meringkuk di sarang menghindari sang ular pemangsa. Bedanya… Sekarang aku tidak sedang berada di sarang._

.

.

"Melelahkan…" Kei bergumam lemah dan sarat ketakutan. Wajahnya tertunduk di antara lengan dan dua kaki. Dengan pakaian yang kusut ia masih bertahan di posisinya. Surai pirangnya nampak berantakan. Dan mungkin mentalnya masih dalam keadaan yang juga sama.

Kei tidak terlalu ingat, tetapi semalam saat orang yang menangkapnya membawanya turun dari kereta, Kei berhasil memberontak di tengah keramaian lalu bergegas kabur. Ia tidak tahu dirinya pergi ke mana. Kei hanya berlari dan berlari. Ketika dirasanya sudah cukup jauh, Kei berbelok ke gang kecil tempat pembuangan sampah yang terhimpit dua gedung. Dia bersembunyi di sisi dalam tepat di samping bak sampah dan tertidur di sana.

"Sial..." _Aku tidak bisa terus berdiam di sini. Aku harus menelepon rumah atau setidaknya pulang._ Sebelah tangannya beralih merogoh sakunya gemetar, menarik keluar sebuah benda ramping berbentuk persegi. Secepat yang ia bisa ia segera menekan sebuah tombol. Tetapi,

"Baterainya habis," dengus lelaki itu lalu memasukkan ponselnya. Ia merogoh sakunya lagi. Agak lama, tapi akhirnya ia berhasil menarik keluar beberapa koin. Namun saat melihat jumlahnya, aura suram seketika menyelimuti wajah itu.

"Ukh. Tidak cukup untuk beli tiket kereta. Beli makan atau minum juga tidak bisa, lagipula itu tidak terlalu penting sekarang. Uhh… bagaimana?" Lelaki itu tampak berpikir dengan gurat wajah menekuk masam. Sedetik kemudian ia berjengit.

"Ah, iya. Untuk telepon ke rumah," gumamnya lalu beranjak berdiri. Setelah sedikit merapikan rambut dan pakaian, ia mulai berjalan menuju mulut gang. Kepalanya celingukan.

 _Aman_ , bisik hatinya.

Segera Kei berbaur dengan lalu lalang orang di sana sambil mencari telepon umum. Dan… _Gotcha!_ Tidak terlalu sulit mencarinya di keramaian seperti ini. Langkah kakinya yang agak gemetar segera mengomando ke sana. Untunglah ia ingat nomor telepon rumah, jika pun tidak ada yang mengangkat nanti, ia masih bisa menelepon ponsel Tobio.

Kei memasukkan koinnya dan mengangkat gagang telepon. _Ayo terhubunglah..._

Klik.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Tobio di sini."

 _Ah!_

"H-hei, _Ousama_ , ini aku. Bisa cepat ke sini? Aku—"

"HA! Bocah bodoh! Ke mana saja kau semalaman ini, hah? Aku dan Oikawa-san menunggumu tahu! Kau itu sudah mengulur waktu makan malam begitu lama, membuat kami cemas dan bingung, bodoh! Kau mau membuat onar apa sih? Oikawa-san sampai tertidur di sofa karena menunggumu. Dan kalau kau mau tahu, dia sakit sekarang! Kalau main-main pamit dulu dong!"

"Hei, Kei _teme_ , kau masih di situ kan?"

"Ke—"

"Maaf,"

"Hah? Kau ngelindur ya? Kau tidak bilang 'maaf' kan? Atau telingaku yang rusak? Cepatlah pulang. Oikawa-san mengigaukan namamu terus."

"Itu kenapa aku meneleponmu."

"Hah?"

"Tolong jemput aku."

Sesaat tak ada sahutan dari seberang. Kenapa?

"Anu.. Ini benar Kei kan? Bukan telepon salah sambung?"

"Iya, kau pikir siapa? Cepatlah ke sini!"

"Yaa soalnya kau terdengar aneh. Memang sekarang kau di mana?"

"Sebentar." Kei melihat sekeliling sebentar lalu menginfokan lokasinya pada Tobio.

"Jauh sekali. Kau mau apa sampai situ sih?"

"Tidak penting, cepat ke sini!"

"Iyaa."

Kemudian telepon ditutup. Saat keluar dari bilik telepon umum, Kei baru tersadar sesuatu. Sampai Tobio tiba lebih baik ia menunggu di mana ya? Ia juga perlu menenangkan diri dan menata pikiran sekarang.

 **-LOST-**

Kaki berbalut jeans hitam itu menapak pelataran stasiun kemudian berhenti. Pemiliknya mengangkat selembar kertas kecil lalu membaca tulisan di sana sekali lagi.

"Seharusnya tidak jauh dari sini," gumam orang itu. Kepalanya celingukan sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan arah yang akan dia ambil. Dengan sedikit bertanya pada orang-orang, lelaki yang tak lain adalah Tobio itu sampailah di tempat yang tadi Kei maksudkan. Hanya saja… di mana orang itu?

"Bagus sekali. Sekarang hilang ke mana lagi dia," Tobio berdecak. Ia menengok ke sana ke mari berharap Kei berada tak jauh darinya. Namun sepertinya harapan itu tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Tobio memeriksa sekali lagi tempatnya berada, memastikan kalau ia tidak salah tempat. Dan berapa kalipun ia memeriksa, alamat dan tempatnya sudah benar. Uhh..

Tiba-tiba dari belakang seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuat Tobio sontak berbalik.

"Kei! Astaga, ku pikir kau menghilang lagi," seru Tobio saat dilihatnya sosok Kei berada di hadapannya.

"Kau lama sekali," cibir Kei.

"Paling tidak aku mau datang, _megane_ sialan," sewot Tobio sedikit kesal. Ia mendahului langkah kembali menuju stasiun, sementara Kei segera mengikuti di sampingnya.

"Semalam kau ke mana?" tanya Tobio.

Kei diam sejenak, berpikir. "Jalan-jalan," katanya kemudian.

"Tanpa bawa uang? Kau gila ya." Tobio mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Jangan bercanda. Jawab aku dengan benar!"

"Kau seingin tahu itu? Padahal aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya," balas Kei dengan tatapan risih.

Tobio melotot. "Kau pasti berpikiran macam-macam. Lupakan saja, anggap aku tak pernah bicara apa-apa."

Kei hanya menatap sejenak , kemudian beralih ke depan.

Namun beberapa detik setelah keheningan di antara mereka, tiba-tiba Kei menghela napas pendek. " _Naa_."

Tobio menoleh sedikit. Apa?

"…apa.. Oikawa-san baik-baik saja?"

"Mmh," Tobio menerawang sedikit. "Sebenarnya dia hanya demam biasa akibat tidur di sofa ruang tamu tanpa selimut. Aku menemukannya beberapa saat sebelum kau menelepon, dia mengigaukan namamu terus, tapi ku rasa itu hanya karena dia khawatir."

"Begitu ya," gumam Kei pelan. Ia terdiam lagi sembari menunduk. Matanya sempat terpejam beberapa detik dengan berbingkai ekspresi tertekan.

Tobio melihat itu dengan wajah agak mengerut. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menepuk punggung Kei keras, membuat lelaki jangkung itu menoleh dengan ringis kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa, bodoh. Metabolisme Oikawa-san itu seperti monster, kau tahu?"

Iris Kei terpana menatap Tobio yang bersikap acuh. Sesaat kemudian sebuah tarikan samar tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"Iya."

 **-LOST-**

"KEI-CHAAA—uhuk. Uhuk. Uhuk. Uhuk." Suara keras dibarengi batuk Oikawa yang pertama menyambut kedatangan mereka saat memasuki genkan. Lelaki itu dengan keadaan sedikit berantakan dan terhuyung menghampiri Kei, berniat memeluknya. Namun keburu terjatuh di hadapan yang bersangkutan. Beruntung Kei dengan sigap menangkap tubuh lemas itu sebelum mencium lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Kei setengah terkejut. Tobio ikut mendekat untuk membantu memapah Oikawa kembali ke kamarnya.

Oikawa hanya meringis. "Aku terlalu bahagia mendengar suaramu lagi, Kei. Kau seharusnya memberitahuku kalau akan bepergian."

Kei berdehem sesaat. Ia membuang pandang ke samping. "Maaf, tapi aku bukan anak kecil," kilahnya.

"Tapi kau tersesat seperti anak kecil," sahut Tobio cepat. Kei langsung melotot, namun Tobio pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Oikawa tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang Kei sudah kembali. Dan ukkh… gawat…" Tiba-tiba Oikawa memegangi perutnya dengan ekspresi sangat kesakitan.

Sontak Tobio dan Kei menoleh khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tobio.

Sambil memasang ekspresi meringis kesakitan, Oikawa menjawab, "perutku… ukkh… perutku berontak… kelaparan..uhh.."

"Maaf, Oikawa-san, aku belum sempat memasak tadi," ujar Tobio datar. Beruntung ia tidak berpikiran untuk melepaskan pegangannya pada sosok absurd ini, kalau iya Oikawa pasti benar-benar sudah mencium lantai.

"Tolong katakan 'aku lapar' dengan cara normal," Kei menghela napas. Ia selalu tak mengerti kenapa ada orang penuh drama seperti ini, terlebih orang itu ada di lingkungan kehidupannya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Kau antar saja Oikawa-san ke kamar," ucap Kei lalu melenggang ke dapur.

"Jangan membuat makanan beracun dengan menghancurkan dapur," seru Tobio. Kei hanya melirik malas, lelah menanggapi olokan saudaranya.

"Memang kau bisa memasak? Ku kira selama ini selalu Kei yang memasak," tanya Oikawa polos.

"Kau pergi terlalu lama, Oikawa-san," Tobio merengut kesal. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Kei tak akan semudah itu dipermalukan.

 **-LOST-**

Tobio menutup pintu kamar Oikawa pelan. Ia baru saja menemani Oikawa makan di kamarnya dan membawakan kompres untuk lelaki bersurai kayu itu. Ia rasa Oikawa bisa istirahat dengan nyaman sekarang mengingat sang akar masalah sudah pulang.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Kei, Tobio sempat melihatnya masuk kamar dengan wajah lelah setelah menyiapkan makanan di meja. Biasanya saudaranya itu selalu mencari bahan obrolan untuk mengejeknya, tapi tadi dia hanya melenggang tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Terlebih jatah makanannya di meja tak disentuh sama sekali.

Sebelah alis Tobio terangkat heran. Ia tahu Kei selalu tak menghabiskan makanannya, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak makan kan?

Remaja bersurai malam itu pun segera meletakkan piring kotor ke bak cuci dan melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan.

"Kei," panggilnya sembari meraih kenop pintu ruangan itu. Namun rupanya kamar tersebut terkunci dari dalam.

"Kei? Kau di dalam kan?"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Sudah makan? Aku ingin menghabiskan semuanya, jadi cepat ambil bagianmu."

"Habiskan saja. Aku tidak lapar," sahut Kei pelan dari dalam kamar.

Tobio terdiam sebentar. "Bukannya kau belum makan dari kemarin? Semalam kau tidak makan malam kan?"

"Ku bilang aku tidak lapar. Pergilah."

Tobio sedikit terhenyak mendengar perintah saudaranya. Memang tanpa penekanan emosi apa-apa di kalimat itu, tapi Tobio merasa ada yang salah dengan Kei. Lagipula saudaranya itu pasti belum makan dari semalam, tidak mungkin dia tidak lapar.

"Kei, aku tinggalkan sarapanmu di depan pintu ya. Kalau ingin sesuatu bilang saja.. tapi aku tidak mau yang repot-repot."

Tak ada sahutan. Remaja beriris tengah malam itu menghela napas sejenak lalu beranjak pergi ke dapur.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Kei semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam balutan selimut. Ambernya basah. Lirih belah bibirnya bergumam.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N** : Maaff~ chap ini aku revisi lagi, soalnya aku ngerasa kurang konsisten. Uhh semoga project ini bisa nginjak garis finish..


	5. Chapter 5

_"Aku adalah orang yang akan menagih hutang kakakmu pada kami."_

 _"Kami menemukanmu kembali."_

 _"Jaminan hutang dari Kuroo Tetsurou."_

 _._

 _._

 **LOST** ©vinamhani

 **Haikyuu** ©Furudate Haruichi

.

.

"TIDAAAKKK!" Seketika kelopak mata Kei terbuka lebar. Badannya terpelanting bangun dengan keringat deras di dahi. Tempo napasnya memburu. Sungguh, mau tak mau dia harus mengakui kalau barusan dia sudah nyaris menangis!

"Kei? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Terdengar suara cemas Oikawa dari luar kamar dibarengi dengan ketukan pintu. Kei berkedip dengan tubuh gemetar. Sebisanya ia menarik napas panjang sebelum menyahut dengan intonasi senormal mungkin.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Sungguh? Ku dengar dari Tobio kau tidak keluar kamar sejak tadi pagi. Ini sudah jam 5 sore lho."

Kei melirik jam duduknya sejenak. Pembohong, ini masih setengah lima, batinnya. Kei mengusap sudut matanya sebentar. Jemarinya mulai saling meremas untuk melampiaskan gemetar tubuhnya, ia juga mulai mengatur napas.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Serius?"

Kei memilih tak menjawab.

"Kalau kau memang tidak apa-apa bukakan pintunya. Aku mau masuk," seru Oikawa lagi.

"Oikawa-san istirahat saja di kamar. Kalau kau tidak segera sembuh Tobio akan menangis."

Kemudian terdengar suara rusuh di luar, seperti orang marah-marah dan Oikawa yang sedang menahan sesuatu.

 _Oh, Tobio juga di situ ternyata._

"Aku sudah sembuh tahu. Lihat, karena kau mengurung diri kau bahkan tidak tahu keadaanku. Padahal aku sudah bisa lompat-lompat main voli lagi."

 _Cepatnya.._

"Baiklah, aku ikut senang. Aku mau kembali tid—"

"Kau tidak sedang hibernasi kan? Cepat keluar, Kei! Kau juga belum makan kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin di kamar." Tapi bukan Oikawa namanya kalau ia menyerah di sini bukan?

"Cepat keluar, Kei-chan. Tobio bilang ingin pergi ke taman hiburan. Ku dengar kali ini di sana ada miniatur dinosaurus yang langka dijual itu—"

Rusuh lagi. Suara Tobio menggema penuh protes, sedang Oikawa tetap berteriak memanggil Kei.

Sungguh berisik. Telinga Kei sakit dibuatnya. Jika masih dilanjutkan, dalam kurun 5 menit mereka pasti sudah digedor tetangga.

Akhirnya Kei mengalah. Dua orang itu langsung diam ketika melihat Kei membuka pintu.

"Kei-chan!" Oikawa berseru pertama kali. Sedangkan Kei memperhatikan mereka berdua. Wajah Tobio yang agak ditekuk dan Oikawa yang masih agak pucat.

"Kau berbohong ya? Cepat masuk kamar dan istirahat, Oikawa-san." Begitu selesai mengatakannya Kei sudah beringsut hendak menutup pintu, tetapi dengan cepat tangan Oikawa menahannya.

"Hei, aku memintamu keluar bukan untuk mengomentariku," katanya sambil melirik Tobio.

Paham dengan isyarat kakaknya, lelaki surai raven itu berdecak. Sambil lalu ia berucap setengah menggerutu. "Cepat ganti baju, aku tunggu di depan."

 _Uhh…_

"Ayo, Kei-chan. Nanti belikan aku arum manis ya." Oikawa mendorong Kei masuk kamar untuk ganti baju. Sebelum menutup pintu ia mengerling pada Kei.

"Mungkin kau bisa bertukar hadiah juga dengan Tobio."

 _Apa sih?_

 **-LOST-**

Berulangkali Tobio menendang kerikil di depannya bosan. Mereka pergi ke taman hiburan tujuannya apa sih? Sedari tadi hanya jalan-jalan tidak jelas. Selalu hanya Tobio yang menyeret Kei ke suatu wahana. Tobio pikir beberapa wahana itu bisa sedikit menghibur atau mengganggu Kei. Tapi nyatanya lelaki itu flat saja. Paling hanya ke stan miniatur dinosaurus itu yang sedikit menarik perhatian Kei. Mungkin sih, soalnya wajah Kei datar terus. Dan sekarang Tobio sudah lelah berjalan. Dengan wajah menekuk ia tiba-tiba berhenti, membalik badan untuk menatap wajah menunduk Kei di belakangnya.

"Aku lelah," katanya tanpa basa-basi.

Kei mengangkat wajah, tampak loading memproses kalimat Tobio barusan. Dan seperti disadarkan, ia menyahut, "mau duduk dulu?"

"Maksudku bukan lelah itu," gerutu Tobio makin kesal. Namun ia tetap menuju bangku terdekat untuk duduk. Kei mengikutinya saja.

"Kau sebenarnya ingin apa di sini? Aku lelah sedari tadi mencarikan wahana yang menarik buatmu. Makan saja tidak bisa memutuskan sendiri," omel Tobio akhirnya.

Kei hanya diam. Ia membuang muka.

Tobio memperhatikan itu dengan ekspresi makin mengerut. "Kau sebenarnya kenapa sih? Perasaan dari tadi pagi aneh."

Kei menggeleng, bibirnya menggumam lirih, "tidak apa-apa."

Seketika Tobio mengerang, membuat atensi Kei sepenuhnya kembali jatuh padanya. "Serius deh, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dengan kalian—kau dan Oikawa-san—yang penuh rahasia ini? Padahal seingatku aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kalian."

"Dengar, di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang perlu dan tidak perlu untuk kau ketahui. Aku tahu mana yang harus aku bicarakan dan mana yang bisa ku atasi sendiri."

"Benarkah? Kau yang tiba-tiba tidak mau makan, mengurung diri, dan suram itu benar bisa mengatasinya sendiri?" todong Tobio dengan tatapan ragu.

Kei menghela napas. "Aku tidak mau melibatkan kau maupun Oikawa-san," ujarnya lalu beranjak berdiri. "Sekarang ayo cari arum manis lalu pulang. Tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan lagi di sini."

Tobio berdecak. Wajahnya masih tertekuk tak puas kala mengikuti langkah Kei menuju seorang penjual arum manis. Sesekali ia menggerutu—mengomel sebenarnya. Bahkan saat melewati seorang bertopi yang menunduk.

"Ah, dia ya."

Tobio menoleh pada lalu lalang orang yang baru saja ia lewati. Keningnya mengerut. Apa barusan sesorang menggumamkan sesuatu? Atau mungkin perasaanku saja, pikirnya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N** : Ini pendek ya.. Aku emang belum lanjut lagi sih, ya ampunn..

Pusing juga banyak kerjaan, jadi berasa sibuk banget dan sebagai anak rumahan aku ga kuaatt. Astagfirullah, istiqomah aku..


End file.
